The Tails and Wave Show 4
by Opel Vectra
Summary: Wave inherits Eggman's fortune after the scientist kicks the bucket along with her ex-teammates... (also freaturing Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts from AOSTH)
1. Chapter 1

Several years have passed since Cosmo bite the dust while saving the universe…

Several months have passed since Tails saved Wave from Sonic (who converted as a famous bounty hunter and opened his first ever themed restaurant in which Tails and Wave used to work in…)

Sonic's evil plan was foiled as he planned to make Wave the dish of a new concept of restaurant called BFB (Babylon Fried Babylonian, just like KFC)…

Just after their escape, Tails and Wave faced Mephiles (who was resurrected and hired by Sonic to take Tails and Wave down), Princess Elise and Shadow (who became Princess Elise's her food taster)…

Tails and Wave's relationship went from rivalry to close friendship…

One day, Eggman just died and his will says that The Babylon Rogues inherit his fortunes and his machines…

And when they die, everything will revert to Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts…

Scratch

"Babylonians inherit first ?"

Grounder

"And we come after the birdies ?

No fair!"

Grounder

"The monkey's right Scratch!

We have to terminate the Babylon Rogues before they can take us Eggman's fortune and legacy…"

Scratch

"Yeah !

Those birds have got to go!"

Meanwhile,

At the "Sally Acorn Hotel"…

Wave found out about the will…

Wave

"And It says that The Babylon Rogues inherits Eggman's fortune…"

Tails

"The only problem is that Jet and Storm are dead!

So only you own Eggman's money…"

Jet and Storm arrive…

Jet & Storm

"SURPRISE !"

Wave

"Jet ?

Storm ?"


	2. Chapter 2

Wave

"But you're dead!"

Storm

"We faked it actually…"

Jet

"Sonic tried to eliminate us because we knew too much about his infamous Babylonian Fried Babylonian project and…

Speak of the hedgehog… here's his fox friend…

(to Tails)

You…

You hurt one feather of Wave's head…"

Wave

"Jet, guys… don't hurt him… he's my best friend…"

Jet

"Yeah yeah whatever…

What? Your best friend?

Put him down Storm…"

Wave

"Yeah…

He's my friend… or should I say my boyfriend!"

Storm

"B…boyfriend ?"

Jet

"have you lost your mind ?"

Wave

"Let me think…

No…

I almost turned into a Babylonian pie if he wasn't there…"

Jet

"and what are we?

Just your teammates ?"

While Wave was arguing with Jet and Storm,

The dinner bell rang…

In the dinner room,

At Jet and Storm's table…

(Tails went to wash his hands while Wave was waiting for him at another table…)

Jet

"How could she do that to us ?"

Storm

"Yeah! They took the gravy !"

Jet

"(facepalm)"

Coconuts arrived, with a fake moustache and dressed as a waiter…

"Dinner is served…

Crème de la crème à la Coconuts…

Sleep well uh…I mean, eat well…"

Coconuts served some soup to The Babylon Rogues…

Tails saw everything and warned Wave and the others once Coconuts left…

Tails

"Wave… guys…wait!

Don't…"

Wave

"is something wrong Tails ?"

Tails

"yes, don't eat it…

I already seen that monkey before…

He's one of Robotnik…

I mean Eggman's robots and he's probably up to no good…"

Storm

"yeah,

And I'm Cosmo…

(starts mimicking her)

Tails…You have to shoot…

(finishes his plate and starts to yawn…)"

Jet

"(starts eating) Seriously Wave,

Are you gonna listen to that puny fox boy?

(Storm falls asleep)

Storm? What the…(yawns) what's going on here? (falls asleep)"

Wave

"Jet! Storm!

You were right Tails…

Somebody poisoned the soup…

That robot tried to kill us…but why ?"


	3. Chapter 3

5 minutes later, Coconuts (who double-crossed Scratch and Grounder by putting "Crème de la crème à la Coconuts" instead of oil in their tank) came to pick up Jet and Storm…

Coconuts

"Here's Johnny!

How was the soup? I hope you liked it…

Hey, where's the girl ?"

Wave

"Right behind ya punk!"

Wave punches Coconuts but SCR-GP and SCR-HD seized Wave…

Coconuts

"Great job fellas…"

Wava

"What did you do to Jet and Storm?"

Coconuts

"I've put some sleeping pills…

Cause I'm gonna kill you all and Eggman's fortune will me mine…

All mine…

Mouahahahaha….

( Suddenly, SCR-GP tasered Coconuts…)

Hey, what's the big idea ?"

SCR-GP (hacked by Tails) went to the exit with Wave….

Ignoring Coconuts ranting…

Tails

"I'll take my girlfriend

Thank you very much…"

Coconuts

"Stay out of this kid!"

Tails

"and you get outta the way….

Ready for takeoff !"

Coconuts

"What takeoff…

AAAAAARGH!"

Wave went in the X-Tornado before the fox boy runs over Coconuts and his new goons…

Coconuts (in pieces)

"I'll get my revenge Babylonian!

Just you wait!"


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of miles later….

Tails

"Wave, Here's the X-Tornado…my greatest invention…"

Wave

"Nice plane…"

Wave went to wake her former team mates up…

Wave

"Jet! Storm!

Wakey wakey!"

Storm and Jet woke up as Jet quickly falls off Storm's body…

Jet

"Wh…what am I doing on Storm?

And where are we?

Storm!

Wake up!"

Storm

"5 more minutes Boss…"

Wave

"Well…

Are you guys gonna listen to him now?

You two are alive thanks to Tails…"

Tails

"You mean…us

You helped me out!"

Jet

"You helped the fox boy to kidnap us?

You Traitor !"

Storm

"Hey Boss !

Here we are!"

Storm noticed a poster of an eating contest….

Jet

"I've been waiting for this!

Stop the plane!"


	5. Chapter 5

Tails

"Guys,

Can you tell us what's happening?"

Storm

"Didn't we tell you?

Since Wave went to work for Sonic,

The Boss and I decided to become eating-contest contestants…

Let's go!"

Tails

"Jet… Storm… Wait… I haven't stopped…

Too late…"

Jet and Storm get off the X-Tornado while searching for the eating contest after falling off…

They have been participating on every eating contest since the day The Babylon Rogues split up…

They also crossed some "old friends" from previous episodes…

Shadow

"Hey look Sonic! (burp) Here comes our little birdies now…"

Tails & Wave's POV :

"You gotta be kidding me…"

Sonic

"So, you guys came to teach us a lesson?"

Storm

"No, we came to beat you… just like every year!"

In the X-Tornado…

Tails

"Wave…

I guess we have no choice but to look after your teammates…"

Wave

"Yes…lets go to next episode…"

To be continued…


End file.
